Les tests de Mello et Matt
by emokami
Summary: Ramassis de n'importe quoi, durant l'espionnage de Misa Amane par les M&M's. C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire quand un auteur et deux geeks peuvent imaginer lorsque l'ennui est plus que présent...
1. Un pari stupide

Un pari stupide

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_Disclaimer _:

Kaze Manga : Mello et Matt

Disney : Gaëtan La Taupe

Pixar : Syndrome

Nintendo : La Game Boy Color bleu turquoise

Lotus : le papier toilette

Duracell : les piles défaillantes

Durendal : le Côtes du Chartreux année 2004

Ikea : le canapé

Raphael : « sauvez un bambou, mangez un panda ! »

Le Joueur Du Grenier : la chemise jaune avec des palmiers imprimés dessus

Pâtisserie du coin : les noms de gâteaux

Luminaire : la lampe de l'auteur.

Logicil : l'appartement de Mello et Matt.

Mc Donald : reste de nourriture.

Microsoft : Les étoiles des censures.

Movedancewear : les chaussons de danse.

Mon petit poney : le poney bleu

Final Fantasy IX de Square Enix : la fourchette jaune.

Calimérot : la coquille d'œuf.

Moi : le masque en forme de bec d'oiseau.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

-Matt ! C'est par ici !

-Mais il est par là !

-Non, à gauche !

-Si tu le dis, mais si tu te trompes, tu me dois une pizza !

Mello et Matt se disputaient une partie de jeux vidéo que Mello avait trouvé dans un magasin de matériels informatiques. Le vendeur l'avait averti que ce fameux jeu était exclusivement pour les filles. Cela avait fait germer une idée à notre cher gothique caractériel. Il soumit son idée à son colocataire de fortune et ce dernier avait ricanait en affirmant qu'aucun jeu auquel il avait joué jusque-là ne lui avait résistait.

Des restes alimentaires plus ou moins identifiables ainsi que des vêtements sales entouraient nos deux voyeurs surdoués, formant leur cadre de vie.

Matt avait parié à Mello qu'il réussirait à finir son jeu avant la fin de vie des piles.

-Je te dis que le Grand Mage des Friandises, c'est à côté de l'arbre aux arcs-en-ciel ! Insista Mello.

-Mais non, Mamie Cerise m'a dit que c'était entre ton arbre et le Pré des Bons Moments !

-Vas-y ! Suis les conseils d'une vieille et perds ton temps !

Ils durent se serraient d'avantage sur le fauteuil miteux, l'écran de la Game Boy Color bleu ne permettant pas de regarder de coté. Pendant un interminable moment, Matt martela les boutons de directions. Arrivé à un carrefour, il protesta.

-C'est pas possible de mettre autant de chemin différant dans un jeu pour fille !

-Arrêtes de râler et continue le geek !

-Pff ! Non, mais regarde-moi ça, du rose, du rose partout, même sur les arbres !

-Normal, c'est pour les filles ! Même Amane réussirait mieux que toi alors prouve que t'es pas aussi cruche qu'elle !

-Ah ! Tu vois, c'est bien le conseil de Mamie Cerise qu'il fallait suivre, pas ton intuition de bulot.

-D'accord, je m'incline. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te dit le Grand Mage des Friandises ?

-Il me dit : vas, ô Moussachakarakironasisamiwa, prince déchu du peuple de la Gaufre au Sucre du sommet de la Glace Vanille-Caramel aux Éclats d'Amandes Caramélisés du pays de la Tarte-Aux-Pommes-Avec-Du-Chocolat-Chaud, du continent ouest de la Crêpe fourrée au beurre de cacahuète. Va donc accomplir la quête que ton père à vaguement eu en tête de faire mais qu'il abandonna après avoir trébuché sur une marche haute de sept centimètres… Bref, je disais donc, va chercher la corne de licorne du pays sauvage des Madeleines-au-chocolat, passe l'épreuve du plus grand mangeur de nouilles pimenté au Wasabi, invoque le plus noble des chevaliers de la table briochée de pain de sésame. Invoque-le pour pouvoir retrouver ta place sur le trône de fraises. Vas Moussachakarakironasisamiwa !

-Euh…ouais.

-…j'ai rien compris.

Matt se tourna vers la lampe accrochée au plafond et cria :

-Hé ! L'auteur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour inventer un scénario aussi nul ?

-…J't'aime pas ! répondit l'auteur d'une voix cassée, digne du plus grand fumeur de trucs pas net de tous les temps.

-Ah bah merci, c'est gentil…, murmura Mello.

-Mais non ! Toi je t'aime mon petit blondinet gothique !

-C'est à ça que se résume le monde pour toi ? T'aimes ou t'aimes pas ?

-Grrr…

La lumière vacilla et Mello et Matt se regardèrent. Ils se détaillèrent l'un l'autre et éclatèrent de rire en voyant la façon dont l'autre était habillé.

Matt portait un casque de métal gris et des lunettes à loupes rétractables ainsi qu'un énorme manteau gris aussi qui lui donnait la forme d'une cloche.

Mello était recouvert d'une douillette chemise jaune avec des feuilles de palmiers imprimés dessus. Ce jaune soleil et ce vert exotique tranchaient affreusement avec le blond roux de ses cheveux et les couleurs qu'il portait habituellement.

Matt leva le nez encore une fois en direction de la lampe et lui lança :

-Je comprends que moi tu m'habilles comme Gaétan La Taupe, puisque tu ne m'aimes pas, mais Mello, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Rien, mais puisque c'est moi l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide.

-Laisse tomber Matt, dépêche-toi de finir avant que les piles nous lâchent.

-Bon, d'accord. A plus les puces ! lança l'auteur.

- Alors, le chevalier de la table briochée de pain de sésame et le trône de fraises.

-Mmmm…Pars à gauche.

-Si les piles lâchent tu me …

-Remboursent, je sais.

-Ah ! Tout est vert maintenant !... c'est pour avoir les subventions sur l'écologie !

La lumière trembla de nouveau et la voix de l'auteure se fit entendre :

-Parfaitement, les subventions sur l'écologie étant distribuée à n'importe qui créant un pot de fleurs vert, il n'est pas exceptionnel de voir que même les jeux vidéo ont les leurs, de subventions…

-C'est bon ? Tu as fini ton discours sur « sauvez un bambou, mangez un panda ! » ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Matt.

-Lunatique.

-On reprend, dit Mello.

-Voilà, on est dans une salle, euh, forêt ? Bref, il faut résoudre l'énigme du puzzle du plus gros mangeur de nouille pimentée au Wasabi pour obtenir le poney des roses de cristal rose (je sais, traduction perfectible) qui portera le héros Moussachakarakironasisamiwa sur son dos pour le mener droit à la corne de licorne du pays sauvage des Madeleines au chocolat.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Et viveuh Wikipédia !

-Pff…tricheur.

-C'est pas moi c'est elle ! Se défendit Matt en désignant la lampe du doigt.

-Mouais…

-Ah ! C'est plus vert, c'est marron !

-C'est normal, c'est une grotte.

-Ah…d'accord.

-…

-Alors pourquoi voit-on des nuages ?

-Parce que c'est de la fumée, Mello.

-Alors pourquoi y a-t-il de la fumée dans une grotte ?

-Parce que tu commences à me faire ch*** !

-Quoi, tu n'arrives plus à dire ch*** ?

D'un bloc, les deux geeks se tournèrent vers la lampe.

-Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ?

-Tu as mis une censure ?

- Ben… oui, ce n'est pas un gros rating.

-Tu te f*** de ma gu**** ? Pu*** fais ch***, me*** !

-Mello, arrête de t'exciter sinon elle va nous coller un tutu rose.

-Matt, c'est dégu******* quand même ! Et la liberté d'expression pu*** de sa race ?

-Bon jeu mes petits geeks adorés ! lança l'auteure.

-C'est ça, dégages co***** !

-Me*** un boss !

-C'est quoi ?

-Euh… une cacahuète géante croisée avec monsieur patate un soir où la pleine lune dansait de la techtonik tout en chantant la Macarena dans une flaque de boue… c'est ce qu'il vient de me dire, avant de me donner le poney parce que je lui ai dit qu'il est sexy.

-Concrètement, comment un petit poney bleu pourrait-il transporter un épi de blé transgénique qui se bat avec une fourchette en plastique jaune ?

Les deux joueurs, perplexes, observèrent l'épi de blé transgénique qui se bat avec une fourchette en plastique jaune sauter lestement sur la tête du poney à la crinière aussi longue que ses pattes. L'animal se mit en route et déposa Moussachakarakironasisamiwa devant une maison et, avec son mignon petit museau bleu, frappa à la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que le vieux est en train de te dire ? S'impatienta Mello.

-Il me dit : bonjour, Prince Moussachakarakironasisamiwa, je suis Papy Mandarine, le beau-frère par alliance au troisième degré du coté de Germaine de Mamie Cerise. Si tu es ici, c'est que tu es à la recherche de la corne de licorne. Attends-moi là, je vais te la chercher.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? Pas de combat ni rien ?

-C'est un jeu pour fille.

La lampe crût légèrement.

-Mello ou Matt, si vous faites encore une remarque de ce genre, je vous mets des ballerines.

-Glops ! Oui madame ! S'écrièrent Mello et Matt.

La lampe reprit son intensité initiale et les deux geeks purent reprendre leur partie.

-Pff, elle est moche cette corne, elle ne brille même pas ! Râla Mello.

-Tais-toi ! Papy Mandarine est en train de m'expliquer la façon dont il faudra l'utiliser. Alors… lorsque tu seras devant la silhouette mystérieuse assise sur le trône de fraises, tu devras faire quinze pas vers la gauche à cloche-pied et cinq vers la gauche en talon-fesse. Ensuite tu devras remplir la corne de licorne avec des confettis découpés dans des feuilles de papier rose et bleu.

-D'accord, tu les trouves où tes confettis ?

-Tais-toi, je te dis. C'est lui qui me les donne.

-Trop facile, un vrai jeu pour les filles !

La lumière les éblouit, et Mello poussa un cri de surprise en voyant ses grosses bottes de style punk remplacées par d'affreux chaussons de danse d'un rose passé.

-Maieuh !

-Je t'avais prévenu mon lapin !

La lampe reprit une intensité pour conventionnelle.

-Bref… ah ! Le poney me mène jusqu'au boss final, youpi !

-C'est tout noir, je ne vois rien !

-Pff, c'est moi qui ai des loupes sur les yeux et c'est toi qui ne vois rien.

-Si, si je vois… Vite, appuis sur A et B pour faire les pas de danse.

Sous le regard émerveillé de Mello, Matt fit valser son pouce de droite à gauche, faisant alterner les mouvements de plus e plus assurés de Moussachakarakironasisamiwa l'épi de blé. Enfin, lorsque l'épique chorégraphie orchestrée par un geek à la silhouette malingre prit fin, un rire provenant de la petite console résonna dans le petit appartement en sous-sol. Les deux espions ne comprirent que trop tard que ce rire était émis par ledit boss final.

-Alors, c'est quoi ? Décris-le-moi s'il te plaît ! Supplia Mello, qui avait du mal à définir clairement la nature de ce méchant.

-C'es un …homme avec des cheveux roux qui se dressent sue se tête comme une vis géante, des taches de rousseur, les dents du bonheur, un costume noir et blanc avec un grand S sur la poitrine. Il dit : bonjour Moussa-machin-truc-wawa, je suis Syndrome, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Ça fait longtemps que je t'attends, ce trône de fraises commençait à me faire mal au dos... Le jeu me demande si je dois lui donner les confettis.

-Ben tu dis oui.

-Ok. Syndrome me répond : Oh ! Maintenant j'ai toute la famille…Merci Père Noël ! Et avec ça il a des grands yeux de chibi. Il rajoute : je te cède ta place, si tu veux je peux te passer le numéro de mon kiné, il est très doué. Aller, faut que je file bye-bye !

-Quoi c'est tout ?

-Non, il reste l'épilogue. Ainsi s'achève la périlleuse quête de Moussa-machin-truc-wawa, qui, au risque de devoir se battre contre le maléfique Syndrome, acheva la quête commencée par son père. Et ils vécurent tous heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

-Mfff…

-Alors, qui c'est qui a perdu son pari ?

-Ça va ! Tiens, le voilà ton papier toilette spécial peau sensible à la fleur d'orangé prise en flagrant délit de piratage informatique!

-Merci père noël !

-Tais-toi et va te torcher le c** ! … la fic est finie, alors tu peux retirer la censure non ? ajouta Mello à la lampe.

-…Nan !

-S'il te plaît.

-Nan !

-Un petit effort.

-Nan !

-Et même avec…ça ?

Triomphant, le blond brandit une bouteille de Côtes du Chartreux année 2004.

-Ooooh !

De plaisir, la lampe clignota.

-…Bon, d'accord, mais juste une réplique.

-Merci !

Mello inspira profondément et déclama le plus vite qu'il le put :

-Putain, mais quel bordel ! Elle me fait chier cette connasse d'auteure à la c**… ?

-J'ai dit pas longtemps.

-C'est vraiment trop injuste.

En un éclair, une coquille d'œuf apparut sur la tête de Mello, ainsi qu'un masque en forme de bec d'oiseaux.

-Pauvre petit Calimérot !

-Je te hais l'auteur !

-Mais moi je t'aime !

-Moi aussi je t'aime Mello ! Cria Matt depuis les toilettes.

-…

-…

-Euh…tu es sûr que…

-Ben oui, un peu de yaoi, ça fait toujours rire ! Ricana l'auteur.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Personnellement, je ne savais pas vraiment si j'allais publier ce gros n'importe quoi, puis finalement je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre. **_


	2. Le racketeur de service

_**Nouveau test de jeu vidéo fait par… (Roulement de tambour)…Mello et Matt !**_

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Disclaimer :

-Pokémon : Pikachu et Miaouss

-Le monde de Nemo : les thons schizophrènes

-Harry Potter : le chat roux

-Kaze manga : Mello et Matt

-J.R.R. Tolkien : Legolas

-Sony et Nintendo : les consoles

-Square Enix : le Pampa

-Disney : Hadès, dieu des enfers

-Vocaloïd : Hatsune Miku

-La planète au trésor : le balai et son copain le seau

-Le démon du rire : _Alinéa, Siquall, Sel, Celrie, Quisnif, Cyphon, Lagune Kir, Wargl, Ichbin, Simone et le baratin sur les recherches sur les espèces canidé_

-Les encombrants : le carton

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Test du jeu : « Une journée avec Pikachu dans la forêt des chats mangeur de pommes vertes avec des taches noires sur le haut »

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_Il était une fois dans le merveilleux monde des Pokémon, un petit Pikachu peu ravi d'avoir était envoyé par sa mère dans la forêt qu'on disait hanté par des chats pommivore. Notre Pikachu avait peur du noir…_

-Hé ! C'est quoi ce ramassis de n'importe quoi ? S'offusqua Matt

-De quoi te plains-tu ? demanda Mello.

-Ben ! Depuis quand Pikachu et un froussard ?

-Mouais… heu… l'auteur ! Tu te caches où cette fois ?

L'auteur en question s'était cette fois planqué dans le petit carton qui leur servait à tout les deux de garde-manger, juste derrière le canapé miteux au milieu de leur planque suréquipée de matériel informatique et de consoles vidéo-ludique toutes générations confondues. Des Playstations 1, 2, 3, une Nintendo DS, une super NES, une Game Cube, et la désormais très connue Game Boy Color. Le tout au frais de la Wammy's House, bien sûr.

- Je suis coincé dans votre planque à bouffe qui commence sérieusement à ressemblée à un nid de cafards !

-Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ? S'énerva Mello.

-Quoi !?

Un flash éclaira la pièce et Mello se retrouva avec un costuma authentique de Bob l'Éponge en pseudocostar-cravate. Seuls les yeux furibonds de Mello étaient visibles dans tout ce jaune banane débordant de naïveté affligeante.

-D'accord ! D'accord ! On fera le ménage !

-T'es fou ou quoi ? protesta Matt.

-Oh non ! Mello a enfin dit quelques choses de censées ! Vous allez faire le ménage ici ! Et si tu n'es pas content Matt, tu finiras en…

-Ne le dis pas, ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai compris…

-Et si on revenait à ce scénario complètement naze que notre cher auteur nous oblige à suivre ? proposa Mello d'une voix d'enfant de chœur.

_Notre Pikachu avait peur du noir et des chats, surtout depuis qu'un certain Miaouss lui avait piqué la vedette dans un autre animé dont le nom ne doit pas être prononcé…_

-Ha ! dit plutôt que tu préfères Miaouss à Pikachu ! Railla Matt.

-…Oui, c'est vrai…et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, le geek bigleux ? Riposta l'auteur.

-Moi, je n'aime pas Miaouss, il est moche, il est bête est en plus il est avec les méchants.

-Matt, étant donné que c'est moi qui commande ici, tu vas avoir droit à un déguisement digne de ta logique de gamin no-life incapable de faire correctement ses lacets sans la présence de Mello à ses côtés.

Un flash illumina de nouveau l'appartement. Matt se regarda et poussa un gémissement de désespoir en voyant sa nouvelle tenue. Des cuissardes noires à grosses semelles bleu turquoise, une mini-jupe plissée noire avec des liserés du même bleu que les semelles faisant le tour de la jupe. Une chemise sans manche agrémentait d'une cravate du même bleu épousée parfaitement le torse maigre du geek, et des manches amovibles noires lui couvraient les bras ainsi que les mains. Mais ce qui le désolait le plus, c'était la perruque de cheveux bleus (aussi turquoise) très (trop) longs qui -étaient rassemblés en deux énormes couettes sur le sommet de son crane.

-En fait ça rend plutôt bien, commenta Mello.

-Elle m'a travesti !

-Mais tu es encore plus mignon comme ça, tu sais ! dit l'auteur.

-Elle a raison, tu sais.

-Ouin !

-Bon, le jeu qu'elle nous à gracieusement offert…, reprit Mello.

-Attends… je rêve ou tu es en train de fayoter ? S'énerva Matt.

-Euh…non, elle m'a menacée de me déguiser en Vocaloïd si je suis trop contestataire, alors je m'adapte.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir avant ?! Hurla Matt.

-Matt, calmes-toi, sinon…, le menaça l'auteur.

-Non je ne me calmerais pas !

-Comme tu veux…

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Ce n'était plus la voila grave et sexy qui le caractérisait qui sortait de sa bouche, mais la magnifique voix suraiguë de Hatsune Miku la Vocaloïd.

-Je vous en supplie, donnez-moi une corde à sauter que j'aille me pendre avec ! Gémit Matt.

Mello retenait à grande peine son fou rire, et ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Et comment comptes-tu te pendre ? il n'y a pas de lustre ici !

Au travers de ses (horribles) lunettes jaunes (pisseux), le regard de Matt aurait suffi à réduire au silence une horde d'animaux échappée du zoo.

-On reprend le scénario…, murmura-t-il, sinon on s'éloigne trop du sujet.

_Donc le pauvre petit Pikachu marchait seul dans la grande forêt pleine d'arbres rose et bleu pendant encore quelques semaines, puis tomba nez à nez avec un chat mangeur de pommes vertes avec des taches noires sur le haut._

_Le chat : Alors ma petite friandise, que fais-tu donc seule dans la forêt des rêves bleus ?_

_Pikachu : euh…c'est-à-dire que…je me suis perdu._

_Le chat : Bon…alors, tu vas aller me chercher une pomme verte avec des tâches sur le haut, sinon je dirais à ta maman que tu lui as piqué son rouge à lèvres vert parce que tu n'avais pas fait le dessin que ton copain t'avait demandé pour son anniversaire._

_Pikachu : … D'accord ! _

_Le chat : tu pourras me retrouver dans le monde de Nemo, dans une anémone avec des appareils high-tech que toi, eh ben t'auras jamais, na !_

_Sur ce, le chat reparti, battant fièrement de la queue. Pikachu se retrouva donc de nouveau seul dans sa petite clairière, à se poser des questions existentielles telles que « mais dans quoi je suis tombé moi ? » ou « Est-ce que maman me donnera un deck de cartes Yu-gi-oh ! Si je range la forêt ? » . Il dû interrompre net ses réflexions d'une importance capitale lorsqu'il entendit le craquement d'une branche. Quelques heures plus tard, un grand homme élancé à la chevelure de neige et aux oreilles pointues se plante devant lui._

_Étranger : Holà gente dame ! Je suis là pour vous venir en aide !_

_Pikachu : (Je ne suis pas une fille…)_

_Étranger : je suis Legolas, fils de Thranduil, et je suis là pour vous aider._

_Pikachu : m'aider à quoi ?_

_Legolas : eh bien à retrouver l'objet qui vous permettra de vous sortir de cette forêt._

_Pikachu : merci c'est gentil…_

_Legolas : dois-je vous trouver un marchepied ?_

_Pikachu : pour quoi faire ?_

_Legolas : pour attraper l'objet de votre désir qui se trouve juste au dessus de votre tête, mais qui vous est malheureusement inaccessible._

_Pikachu regarda au dessus de lui et vit que l'elfe avait raison, il était trop petit pour atteindre ce que le chat lui avait demandé de lui rapporter._

_Pikachu : c'est d'accord, allez donc me chercher un marchepied !_

_Legolas : je ne suis que votre humble serviteur, demoiselle en détresse._

_Pikachu : (je ne suis pas une fille…)_

_L'elfe ressortit de la clairière d'un pas bondissant plein de bonne humeur et dégoulinant de naïveté, laissant le pauvre petit truc jaune issu tout droit d'un laboratoire de recherche sur les spécimens de recherche sur__le comportement anthropophage chez les espèces canidés à particularité auriculocapillaire seul. Le machin jaune tenta par tous les moyens d'attraper cette pomme qui lui éviterait de se faire canarder par sa mère, mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence, il était beaucoup trop petit pour que cette pomme verte avec du noir sur le haut lui tombe toute seule dans son affreuse petite papatte jaune pas beau._

_Enfin, dix jours plus tard, notre petit raton laveur haut de vingt centimètres eut enfin l'idée de lancer un coup d'éclair sur cette maudite pomme qui avait bien sûr pris le temps de moisir sous les yeux noirs pas génial de notre héros miniature._

_Pour utiliser une attaque éclair, vous devez appuyez successivement sur les touche carrée, rond triangle, carré, haut, R1, R2-D2, croix et faites trois fois le tour de votre support visuel._

_Bon jeux !_

-…Attends, elle ne se foutrait pas un peu de nous par hasard ? demanda Matt à, encore et toujours, Mello.

-Non pas du tout, affirma l'auteur.

-Mouais, grommela le cosplay de Hatsune Miku, je ne suis pas convaincue.

-Je m'en tape, tant que tu dis ton texte, c'est tout ce qui compte…Mattounet.

-Grrr…

_You lose!_

…

_You lose!_

…

_You lose!_

…

_You lose! _

…

_You lose!_

…

_You lose!_

…

_You lose!_

-MAIEUUUH! Se lamenta Matt.

-Aller, laisse-moi essayer, proposa gentiment Mello.

-Nan ! C'est ma partie, c'est moi qui vais la terminer ! Grogna Matt.

…

_You win !_

-Ha ! Je suis le dieu du jeu vidéo ! S'écria Matt !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est moi la déesse des jeux vidéos, le reprit le carton qui stagné à ses pieds.

-Pff ! Tu parles ! T'es même pas fichu de finir un jeu sans tricher !

-… Mouais… tu as raison…mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le clamer aussi fort ! Et soit gentil et retourne faire un tour avec le rongeur vedette !

-Gnagnagna !

_Heureux, Pikachu avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il allait enfin pouvoir apporter ce fruit pourri durement gagné au chat roux. _

_Pikachu : allé, maintenant direction le monde de Nemo !_

_Sauf que notre petite mascotte d'EDF ne connait absolument pas le chemin pour se rendre chez le poisson-clown. _

_Un nuage de fumée noir commença à apparaitre autour du rat. Dans un pop! Ridicule, un grand homme à la peau bleu, les yeux jaunes et une allumette enflammée en guise de cheveux, tout de noir vêtu, se dressèrent de toute sa hauteur devant le machin jaune. _

_Mec bleu : Hellow ! Comment tu vas ? Moi c'est la pêche ! Alors comme ça tu veux aller à la pêche aux moules ?_

_Pikachu : Euh…non, je veux juste aller remettre ça au chat roux. Et vous êtes qui au fait ?_

_Mec bleu : Tsss…mais moi je suis Hadès, dieu des enfers ! Envoyé ici pour t'aider dans ta quête du chat racketteur !_

_Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Pikachu se retrouva emportait dans un tourbillon de flammes aussi bleu que celles présentent sur le crane du dieu des enfers. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que son environnement n'était pas un océan, mais un immense désert de sable jaune._

_Pikachu : mais…je croyais que vous deviez m'aider à trouver le chat roux._

_Hadès : a ben nan ! Comme si moi j'allais aider quelqu'un ! Quelle idée !_

_Pikachu, sous le choc, se mit à pleurer, dans l'espoir futile d'attendrir Hadès._

_Hadès : enfin ! Arrête de pleurer Blondie ! Il y à toujours de l'espoir ! Tiens regardes-moi ! ca fait des milliaires que j'essaye de convaincre mon coiffeur de changer ma coupe !_

_Sur ces fabuleuses paroles pleines d'encouragement, le dieu des enfers disparu dans un nuage de fumée, laissant le marqueur fluo seul au milieu de cette étendue désertique._

_Ce dernier s'apprêtait à sombrer dans le désespoir, lorsqu'un cactus non loin de lui se mit à bouger. Il fit un saut dans les airs et atterrit à quelques pas du Pikachu._

_Cactus : coucou ! Moi c'est le Pampa ! Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?_

_Pikachu : Je m'appelle Pikachu, et je suis perdu !_

_Le Pampa : meuh nan ! Mon petit chou, ce n'est pas possible que tu sois perdu, puisque tu es le héros du jeu !_

_Pikachu (avec les yeux de Candy lorsqu'on lui dit qu'elle est __pourrait__ faire miss cocotte des maïs du Kansas de Dorothée du Magicien d'Oz) : c'est vrai ? _

_La Pampa : et pourquoi est-ce que je te mentirai ?_

_Pikachu : ben c'est que je viens tout juste de me faire arnaquer par le gars bleu qui fait le baby-sitter des quasi morts._

_Le Pampa : ah ! Lui ! Pff…si tu t'es mis à faire confiance à un gars comme lui, c'est que tu dois vraiment être désespéré !_

_Pikachu : dites-moi monsieur Le Pampa, est-ce que vous auriez la gentillesse de me conduire dans le monde de Nemo, s'il vous plait ?_

_Le Pampa : enfin quelqu'un qui me demande de l'aide !_

_Le Pampa tenait tellement à montrer à son nouvel ami qu'il était réellement heureux qu'il attrapa le rat par la queue et l'entraina dans une danse qui consistait à lui enfoncer le plus d'épines sur ses oreilles de lapin. Le Pikachu étant bien trop gentil pour lui demander d'arrêter, lui rendit la pareille en lui faisant subir de petits chocs électriques (que son ancien maitre éternellement âgé de dix ans appréciait bien plus que les câlins de sa mère…ou des autres filles d'ailleurs…). Finalement, au bout de trois mois, ils cessèrent enfin leur manège, uniquement parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place sur le disque de jeu pour éterniser leurs étreintes passionnées._

_Le Pampa : allé mon nouveau copain, suis-moi et on arrivera dans le monde de Nemo !_

_Pikachu : mais bien sûr ami de je ne sais quelle race !_

_Bras dessus bras dessous, nos deux compères se dirigèrent vers le nord, puis le sud et enfin le nord( autrement dit, ils ont passé une année entière à marcher pour revenir au même point… ça ne sers à rien, mais la production préférait mettre les deux trucs pas normaux en train de marcher plutôt que de montrer des scènes choquantes pour le jeune public… allez chercher la logique dans tout ce baratin, étant donné que le jeu est interdit au moins de trois jours et des poussières). _

_Donc les deux (voix complètement nulle de Mary-sue) Besty Besta 4ever ! (reprisent d'une voix normale) s'arrêtèrent devant l'immense océan qui s'étendait devant eux. _

_Le Pampa : bon ben… c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent…_

_Pikachu : c'est triste…_

_Le Pampa : oh mince ! J'ai oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous avec ma copine !_

_Pikachu : elle s'appelle comment ? _

_Le Pampa : euh… Alinéa, Siquall, Sel, Celrie, Quisnif, Cyphon, Lagune Kir, Wargl, Ichbin, et Simone…A nan, elle n'est pas un personnage jouable !_

_Pikachu : attends…tu sors avec toutes ces personnes ?_

_Le Pampa : nan, c'est parce que dans pas longtemps ils vont arriver dans le désert pour se faire de l'expérience, et Ulti-chais-pus-qui m'a demandait de leur faire leur fête. A plus mon pote !_

_En sautillant, le cactus mutant à vingt PP s'en alla en courant comme un ornithorynque auquel on aurait attaché un boulet et qu'on oblige à avancer en ligne droite uniquement à cloche-pied sur les pattes avant. Notre petite mascotte fluo se retrouva (sans rire ?) de nouveau seule avec pour seul issu la plongée dans l'eau chauffée pour l'occasion._

_Miraculeusement, puisque nous sommes dans un jeu vidéo avec des héros surpuissants, le Pokémon pouvait respirer sous l'eau. Il nagea plusieurs secondes, et se retrouva nez à nez avec un banc de thons argenté qui (comme par hasard) passait par là._

_Pikachu : excusez-moi ! Je…_

_Les thons : Imhotep…Imhotep…_

_Pikachu : sérieusement je suis a la recherche du…_

_Les thons (qui se révélèrent être des schizophrènes azimutés par La Momie) : Imhotep…Imhotep…_

_Ne se laissant pas décourageait par ces animaux même pas bons, le Pikachu rechercha le dénommé Imhotep et appuya sur le bouton rouge bien mit en valeur sur la télécommande qui trainait au pied du grand méchant du film._

_Pikachu : donc, je vous disais, je suis à la recherche du chat roux. Vous ne sauriez pas où il est par hasard ?_

_Les thons (après avoir prient le temps d'aller acheter des sushis et de les avoir tous mangé) : qu'est-ce que tu en dis le macchabée ? On lui dit que le chat est actuellement dans un salon de beauté en train de se faire refaire une beauté par un certain poisson-chirurgien amnésique ?_

_Pikachu : OK ! Merci les cannibales !_

_Sur ce, il se sauva aussi vite qu'il le put, en direction de la métropole. Il chercha pendant très (trop) longtemps le salon de beauté et, finalement, vit au travers d'une vitrine le chat roux en train de se faire faire une manucure par une lotte._

_Pikachu : enfin, je te retrouve ! Tiens, la voila ta pomme._

_Il lança la pomme à la face du chat, qui dû bousiller sa french manucure pour éviter de se prendre le projectile sur son museau tout juste parfaitement épilé._

_Le chat : merci, tu peux rentrer chez toi !_

-Il n'y a toujours pas de boss final ? demanda Matt.

-Ben nan, sinon c'est trop facile ! rétorqua l'auteur.

_Et c'est ainsi que notre Pikachu rentra chez lui, reçu un deck de carte Yu-Gi-Oh ! Parce qu'il avait bien fait attention à ne pas trop salir la forêt en marchant sur les branches mortes. Plusieurs siècles s'écoulèrent,_ _puis un jour il fit remettre à neuf son_ déambulateur et _fila dans le désert pour retrouver son ami Le Pampa. Le raton froussard chercha plusieurs jours et tomba sur une pierre portant la mention « made in China » et sur laquelle était écrit en lettres d'or et d'argent : _

_« Ci gît Le Pampa, mort assassiné pour avoir stupidement tenté de planter ses 1000 épines dans Alinéa, Siquall, Sel, Celrie, Quisnif, Cyphon, Lagune Kir, Wargl, Ichbin et qui ripostèrent par des « je n'aime pas le vert ! »_

-Elle nous a fait rester des heures devant à télé juste pour ce scénario complètement nul ? S'offusqua Mello.

D'un commun accord, les deux geeks préférés des filles complètement timbrées se ruèrent sur le carton et le défoncèrent à coup de pieds. Leurs crises de nerfs passées, ils entendirent la lampe (fixation de l'auteur sur tout ce qui brille) rire et leur dire :

-Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusé, vous allez pouvoir nettoyer toutes vos cochonneries que vous avez laissé dans ce fichu carton ! Et voila monsieur le balai (un balai à franges apparu dans les mains de Matt) et son copain le seau (qui apparu dans les mains de Mello)

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Et c'est ainsi que les deux joueurs de jeux vidéos bidon se mirent à nettoyer de fond en comble leur appartement, leurs gestes rythmés par la voix nasillarde de l'auteur qui leur chantait tous les génériques de Pokémon !**_


End file.
